


Borders- submission picture

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You and Alpha Steve traveling through the snow along pack borders
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Kudos: 3





	Borders- submission picture

[Originally posted by fearless-man](https://tmblr.co/Zg5x3i2NoEI1I)

A/N- Love this Gif [@southerngracela](https://tmblr.co/mC4f6RCoS4Rp6LZaQzidM1Q), thank you for sending it! <3 

This was the time his Wolf liked being free the most, the darkness enclosing his pack in safety to move freely without being seen by the humans that edged on their borders, the light snow dusting his coat and when the flakes settled they were whisked off with his fluid movements, his heavier guard hairs enclosing his heat to trap in the soft downy fur underneath. The heavy frozen snow set his pack free to travel across the top. There prey, the sharp hoofed white tail broke through with there pinpointed legs. Not the wolves though, this was their freedom, there howls for the hunt traveling among the snowy landscape, an echoing promise that the night belonged to them. 

Steve weaved along the border, a flick of his ear clearing the snow gathering the tips, and his muzzle twisted to brush along his mate who at the moment kept pace with him, although you easily could overtake him. Once in a while, you would drop your nose into the fresh snow, plowing it up before flicking into the air to snap at it, prancing ahead with a wag of your tail while taking long legged leaps to land on your forepaws, spraying the loose snow everywhere. Steve huffed in amusement, joining in on the game, bounding heavily at your side, and nipping at your neck, the two of you weaving together with happy growls and woofs. 

You paced ahead into a young stand of pines, your jogging gate brushing against the low hanging branches, making your own snowstorm in your wake, Steve kept a parallel jog alongside you, not following you in. Once in a while, he would see you duck under the branches, following your nose close to the ground, weaving back and forth till you came out the other side, long-legged gait taking you further away from Steve. Suddenly he saw you pull up short, refusing to continue ahead but perked ears and an arched neck, let Steve know you were studying something on the other side, the end of your nose twitching once in a while. 

Breaking out into a faster-rolling lope, Steve pulled up beside you, mouthing your ruff with soft bites before turning his attention to what you were focusing on, his nose lifting into the air and dragging in the cold winter air. It was crisp and clean, the scent of frozen ice and pines, but there was something else. Warmth, hot-blooded and wolfish. His ears perked in interest and his tail raised with a crick at the tip in question. You pressed in against him, mingling your pack scents together as you to question the group that had passed through, it was stale. Cold. They had passed through a while ago, but still, it was a rather large group to be in No Mans Territory, especially coming so close to their border. Steve felt your nervousness and swiped a pink tongue over your muzzle, gently gripping the top of your muzzle in his jaw. He was Alpha, and would trust him. 

Scratching at the border he threw back his head and howled deeply, joining him yourself with a lighter sing-song, the woods all around you burst into song, different then earlier hunting cry. This spoke of strength and fierceness, they were willing to fight for their borders, and any that thought to pass would deal with a strong Alpha and the rest of the Mountain Pack, they are wolves of the north, wolves made of sharp ice winds and towering forests. Not a pack to be trifled with. When it ended, Steve listened, his ears roving back and forth, there was no answering cry, no scent of fear from others drifting to him. He shook out his fur, spraying the flakes that had settled flying into the air, shaking out the agitation the outsiders caused and turned to You, nudging you to continue deeper into Pack territory, heading towards the lake for the two of you to play together on snow-covered beaches, making a mental note for him and Sam to come up later just the two of them. 

They would cross into No Mans Territory to inspect further, it never hurt to know which direction the strangers came from in case others followed them. You soon relaxed and started to purposely bump into Steve to throw him off-kilter, and burst forward, drawing him out of his thoughts while chasing after you, nipping at each other. 


End file.
